Stories from our second life
by Jamin P. Rose
Summary: these are stories from my second life, with willow. the warning is required just in case. !LEMON WARING!
1. our second life

This is the story of our second life, when we were born we were the opposite gender then the last life. We worked with what we had and our life was strange.

I opened my eyes for the first time I noticed something was different, my body felt different then before. I looked down to find my manhood was gone. It looks like I'm female this time around. I looked to see another eevee examining it's self and his manhood. The moment he looked in to my eyes I knew it was Willow.

We trained together and evolved together I became as usual a flareon as he be came a vaporeon. When we first mated it was strange to me.

"Jamin are you ready to mate?" Willow asked.

"Yes, Willow, although this will be a new experience for me." I replied to him.

"It will feel great after the pain dissipates," he told me then licked my check.

"Okay, well I'm ready," I told him.

He rolled me on to my back and started to lick my pussy. His rough tongue slowly stroked my pussy. His warm breath felt great on me. Doing a good job he thrust his tongue deep in to my pussy. After about a minute, my juices started to spill out of me, my moaning increased as I climaxed. My juices sprayed all over Willow's face, he licked his face and my area clean.

"are you ready for the next part?" willow asked.

"yes I am, willow," I responded strongly.

He preceded to walk behind me, lick my rump and mount me. "jamin this will hurt, but after the pleasure will kick in," willow informed me, I just nodded. He started to push into me, slowly till the tip of his member pressed against my barrier. "Break it willow," I told him. He thrust into me till he was all the way in. He was right there was pain, but after it subsided the pleasure kicked in. I moaned for him to start, he trust in to me so slowly I whined and started to buck my hips backward pushing his member deeper in to my cunt. He took the hint and thrust faster and faster till I was moaning almost constantly. I could feel his member pulsing inside me, my orgasm approaching I started to buck my hips backward harder then ever before. I came first my juices coating his crotch and my legs, he came shortly after me, his cum filling my womb made me cum again. We fell asleep shortly after.

Nine months later I gave birth. An experence I don't want to go through again, I went through it five more times that life.


	2. Winterbirthtdy special Bday 1216

Winter special of Tribal Life (this is from our second life.)

"Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,

And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor."

Or so it seemed, but it was not so, we sat in our cave, or more like a house, there were distinct rooms for me and Willow, the kids and their mates and guests. The kids were at their mates houses for the week end. Well according to the calendar, it was the fifteenth, the day before my birthday, me and Willow were cuddling near the fire place in the cave, which I made using my paws and flamethrower, I made a hole above the fire pit and using dig I made a tunnel straight to the right side of the door for the smoke to exit. Laying by the fire, Willow was gently sleeping next to me, while I was waiting for my five-hundred and fifty fifth birthday. I was still waiting to find out what Willow got me for my birthday, last year he got me a ruby he found while exploring with the older kids, while I tended to our newborns who were so small and they had just opened their eyes.

This was when I was considering renovating the cave. Using dig I could make a tunnel for the heat from the fire place to enter the other rooms of the cave. Although that would be hard to do at best, maybe I could create a central fire place under the floor and channel the smoke and heat outside, while going under the rooms. Oh well, I should get some sleep. Closing my eyes I joined Willow in sleep.

»…»|TS (Time Shift)|…»…»

The next morning I woke to find a stone bowl filled with berries, mago, pecha, oran, nanab, custap, starf and enigma berries. Wow, Willow probably took a lot of time to gather, them. I looked up to see Willow was sitting across the floor from me smiling.

"Well my beautiful mate, this is the first gift for you. All of your favorite berries," he said.

"Well would you join me, in a birthday feast?," I asked.

"Of course my dear," he replied.

"Still such a gentlemen, well at five-hundred and fifty five, I still feel young. So Willow what will we be doing today?," I inquired.

"Well that's for me to know and you to experience," he replied.

"Okay."

I started eating a starf berry, the berry was fully ripe and really good. The enigma berries were as spicy as I remembered. Although in winter they were harder to find how ever there was a berry market for pokemon, that had all types of berries. He knows me and my type well, most fire types like mild to extremely spicy berries. The human berry chart says that enigma berries are at level forty spicy taste, and level ten dry. They were good if you needed healing, in fact I had Willow go and fetch some for our kits last winter, our only son of the litter, Tiger had a cold and I knew that a berry mixture of enigma, tomato and oran berries would heal him.

We sat and ate quietly for a while. Till we were full, we then sat by the fire cleaning each other. We relaxed for a while till Willow spoke up.

"Jamin are you ready for another one of your presents?," he asked.

"Yes, I am," I responded.

"Fallow me."

He led me down a tunnel that ended in a dead end, only there was no dead end. We kept walking, the tunnel sloped down and curved around under the cave. When we exited the tunnel I saw a massive pile of wood and a pit surrounded by stone an a hole above and a stone plate for covering it.

"Willow is this what I think it is?" I asked.

"Yes Jamin it is. Me and the kids decided to do this for you, we even made a new lighting system in here as a test," he replied.

"A new lighting system, in here?"

"Yah you'll love it."

He walked over to the wall and pressed his paw on a stone, and in a instant the room was lit up with crystals on the ceiling. I recognized the type of crystal, dragon soul quartz a semi–rare blue quartz found around our cave sort of like a gem on a dragonair's neck. I looked to see a battery, cobbled together probably by him and our kids.

"You and the kids did all of this?"

"Yes and we even made a few more generators, one for each room incase the main one failed."

"The main one?"

"Yah, there is a cave about ten feet from the entrance to our cave, is a smaller cave, there is a line that will light up rooms if the switch is hit in the room."

"Wow, you did all this, I'm impressed, shale I light the fire down here?"

"Yes of course, there is already wood in there."

I unleashed a small flamethrower on the wood, effectively lighting it on fire. Willow then pushed the cover stone over the opening and nodded to the door.

"Lets go activate the generator, the batteries are charged by starf, he is a Jolteon so…"

Nodding, to show that there was no need to explain further, we headed up the tunnel we came in, then headed outside and to the other cave which Willow had to open, he built a lock system that unless he opened it only the three who helped build the tunnels, batteries and generators could open it. He actually made a second lock system that would require me to open.

"You really outdid yourself this time, two lock systems that requires us to use our powers to open," I said

I placed my paw on the door and unleashed an energy, from within my heart the door then moved back and fell into a hole making it so we could cross a pit of stone spikes. As we reached the generator, I saw that there was a giant dragon soul crystal with what looked like.

"Blood from the god pokemon, your nephew." Willow stated interrupting my thoughts.

"Just what I was thinking, so this is the power source?" I asked.

"Yes it is, he agreed to as a gift to his aunt,"

"That was kind of him, but how did you make this happen?"

"Well I was getting to that, you see there is another evolved for of eevee, steeleon an eevee who was playing in a cave found a rock that humans call a metal coat. He put it on and practiced his attacks. He accidentally hit a crowbat with a shadow ball. They ended up fighting, a long fight. The eevee, Remo, had damaged the crowbat enough so he gained experience. He then evolved, his fur turned into flexible steel, sort of like fur made of steel. He then unleashed a flash cannon and knocked out the crowbat, but was weak from the battle. so I helped him regain his strength. He then said that he would owe me, I got the idea for the generators shortly after."

"Wow, so you found out about a new evolution in the eeveelutions and got his help on the generators."

"Yep pretty much just like that,"

"Well, this is great, the cave will be nice and warm."

We walked toward to our room and closed the inside door. Willow pressed his muzzle against mine bringing us into a kiss, that lasted for what seemed like hours, I lay down and rolled over. He started to lick my pussy gently, making me moan. His tongue gently moved up and down across my cunt. He pushed his tongue into my cunt and swished it around along the walls. I moaned louder then before, as he continued to flick his tongue around inside of me. Enjoying his treatment I let my orgasm come fast, he enjoyed my juices spraying on to his face and in to his mouth. I reached toward his member, but he shook his head.

"Today is about pleasuring you and about you, you will love the next treatment I have for you," he whispered into my ear.

He pressed his member against my outer lips, and slowly pushed inward till he was all the way in and keeping his slow pace he started to thrust into me. Changing his direction he pressed hard against my G-spot with each thrust, I came after five thrusts again after ten more thrusts and again after twenty thrusts. He pumped me harder and harder starting to pick up speed approaching his climax, once more I came and as I did he did too, filling me with his thick cum. I moaned so loud, I was glad the kids were out otherwise they would have heard it.

"That was amazing Willow," I muttered quietly before falling asleep with him right next to me on my right. We spent the night sleeping side by side happy to have a normal like life.


	3. To All My Fans and Friends

To All My Fans and Friends

It seems as of late that the fanfiction staff have begun to crackdown on those who write lemons and have been deleting accounts that have multiple stories with lemons in them. As much as I would like to see them just stop what they are doing we have locked them into their course as they had first locked us into ours. Their rules, specifically about the content, left much to be desired and were almost overbearing so we, assuming that you do support, and would continue to write lemons, decided to just ignore the rules or try to get away with them by "hiding" them, as some may put it, in our stories. This has led to the fear that our accounts may be deleted, now personally I would think that fanfiction would listen to us, the voices of the community if we spoke up, but at the same time I have my own doubts about that actually happening. Since I know not whether or not they will listen to our words, I have decided that I will, if our words are not heeded, move all of my stories to other sites.

The main two sites, which may have an "age checker" when creating accounts, are FurAffinity and Inkbunny. I have an account on each and I know that any person who is dissatisfied with fanfiction could simply use a fake birthday, if you aren't 18, and even if they say that it is against the rules, because they have very few ways of really finding out and then you could have your stories hosted on a site that has a specific section meant for those kinds of stories.

One last thing, I will, regardless of what happens, continue to help anyone who wants to make an account on other sites like that should you want one.


End file.
